Field
The described technology generally relates to gate drivers for driving gate lines of a display panel, and display devices having the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a display device includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The display panel driver includes a controller, a gate driver and a data driver. The display panel and the display panel driver can be commonly formed on an oxide substrate.